The Begining
by Bloodycrap101
Summary: Valarien and his allies must defeat the monters before they take over the world!


Hello and this is my first fanfic, so please review. I am going to try to make this 50,000 words for NaNoRyMa, or whatever it's called for next year. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Ragnak the zombie. "We have to" said Lordbac "or we'll have arrows sprouting out of our heads." "Dang skellies" he added in an undertone. About five minutes later they were done. They back away as the skeletons Bob and Mark placed the last two wither skeleton skulls. The creature they had summoned appeared and started to grow. Then, an explosion rocked the earth. The Wither had come.

In a cave in the nearby mountains a wizard was laughing. "Finally a challenge, perhaps it will even take us to the depths of the earth!" He seemed to be talking to himself, but seconds later figures seemed to appear out of thin air. "You're crazy, Bodrick, he would destroy us in an instant." The man who'd spoken was an old balding wizard by the name of Arthur Waterfox. "Either way we're going to die. It's dying now or dying later. I'm going to die fighting it, so others will have a chance to kill it." There was a ringing silence after these words. Suddenly, applause broke out among the wizards. "Who said that!" roared Arthur. "I did." They all looked at Valarien Firehawk, who was standing along the entrance to the caves below. Arthur pulled out his wand and pointed it at Valarien.

Then, he flicked it and conjured a potatomelon. "Really Arthur, a potatomelon?" said Landon Icebear. "Well, I'm going into hiding if you want to come you can." said Arthur. "You're a coward!" called Christen Infernoserpent. Bang! Valarien stumbled, dodging the curse, and shouting out. He drew his wand and fired a hex at Arthur, but it hit another wizard who joined the fray instantly. Bodrick blasted Arthur out of the cave, where he fell down a ravine at the base of the mountain. He gave a yell as he plunged into the depths of the earth and into a pool of lava.

There was a stunned silence. Then the wizard who had joined the fight ran into the caves. "I'll get you", he yelled. They ran down into the caves after him. Soon they reached a fork. "I'll take the left, you take the right" said Bodrick.

"I wonder where he went" said Bodrick a short time later. He had gone left with Valarien, Issac Firephoenix, and Sapphire Icehorse. "I don't know. He might have gone to the Nether to hide with the Dark Wizards "said Nick. "If he has I have a contact in the village that will tell us." said Valarien. "Who's your contact?" "It's Zenith Darkowl." "I don't know much about except that he specializes in Dark Magic. Do you really think he's trustworthy?" "Yes I do. Just because he uses Dark Magic doesn't mean he's evil. Dark Magic is powerful and he needs powerful attacks. Dark Magic isn't Black Magic, which is crude and ineffective." "Then how does it summon the Wither?" "The Wither isn't summoned by Black or Dark Magic. It is summoned with Ancient Magic." "I was a professor at the College, and I've never heard of it." "It's the oldest type of magic. It includes basic potions, tool enchanting, and the stuff of the ancient tales." "They're real!" yelped Issac. "Yes, they're real." said Valarien.

Over in the other cave, the twelve wizards were in chaos. The traps laid against the monsters were turning on the makers. They were down to 3 wizards. The first two had set off magical fire. Five other had been caught in void fog, a blue fog that killed in two seconds. The last two had been blasted by the wizard they were chasing. Ruby Waterpanda knew that unless they escaped they all were going to die. Unfortunately, they couldn't teleport in there because of one of the many enchantments on the cave. "Run to the portal, or we're all going to die!" Just as they got to the portal, more void gas erupted from the dispensers. Only as Ruby stepped out of the Nether portal she realized that it was better is the cave. She stepped out and the portal died. Then she realized the severity of the situation. She was in a hostile environment surrounded by Dark Wizards. She wouldn't be able to use that much water magic, the Dark Wizards would probably kill her, and the portal had gone out. "What have I got myself into?"

Sam awoke to an explosion. Instantly, he grabbed his sword and ran outside. As soon as he was outside he was blown back inside. "What the heck!" he yelled to Steve. Then he saw something swooping down. He dived away as it shot a head at a villager who was running. The villager was blown into pieces. As he watched, he realized that it was the Wither. The Wither was a mythical creature that was supposed to be just a myth. It would attempt to destroy the world. He ran into the minecart system. His friend Steve was evacuating the villagers. "Let's go" he yelled as it started to cave in. As they were chugging away, Steve asked what that was. "It was an army, led by the Wither." From the light of the furnace cart, usually called burners, Sam could see Steve didn't understand it more than he did.


End file.
